Marki-roommate
by xXPrincessAlexusXx
Summary: You're abused by your father, bullied at school and tormented by whores that come to your house. So, you decide to run away. You bump into a nice stranger who sees your pain and offers you a place to stay and you accept. Markilplier x ( teen ) reader (warning! Suicide thoughts/lemon) The story is on hold for a while ; ;
1. Your young life

**Princess Alexus: Hey y'all! *waves***

 **Amber: Hey gurl! *waves back***

 **Princess Alexus: OK so this is a story I've had on my mind for a while, its a story about you aaannnddd... The famous YouTuber: Markiplier! X3**

 **Amber: Oh god. Knowing Princess Pervert over here *points at Alexus* *Alexus: Hi! :D* I already have an idea of what's gonna happen.. O_O**

 **Princess Alexus: Yusss... Experience the story of being flushed, aroused and a tease to Mark~. Mark Fischbach belongs to himself, you belong to yourself and all others who come in belong to themselves... Enjoy...**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

You just got home from school during a wintry day, you shakily reached for the door knob and prayed he wasn't home right now. You prayed he was out with his sluts or drug dealer. You could care less about your abusive father. He used to be so nice to you until your mother divorced him, he went into depression and started drinking and smoking many things you weren't familiar with.

As a child, it wasn't easy having many other women stop by the house. You were 6 when your mom left your dad and having many women push you around and try to put make up on you wasn't a nice feeling. They blew smoke in your face and took your toys and coloring pads just out of spite to hear you whine and try to get it back. After when you had enough, you ran and told your dad but he wouldn't respond and sometimes tell you to shut up.

At the age of 10, you decided to just stay in your room and tried to fix your broken toys. Sometimes your dad kicked you out of your room so he could take one of his sluts in and have sex with them in your bed. You watched a little of it but turned away, it made you sick to your stomach. Sometimes when he was in bed with a woman, there would be two or three sitting in the living room waiting for their turn. They taunted you, put make up on you and told you many things you didn't wanna know. One of the women showed you what a condom was and let you hold it. It obviously wasn't used because it was in the pack and you were thankful for that.

There was this one woman who completely pissed you off and she came over a lot. You didn't know her real name but she called herself 'Pepper'. She always pushed you and cussed you out. Once, tried to get you to smoke pot but you refused and she pushed you and made you land on your bottom. That caused you to snap and tell her off saying 'you're a no good whore who can't keep a good man and stop selling your body out to complete strangers for drugs!'

Your dad over heard your out burst and came into the living room. Pepper told your dad what you had said and he slapped you across the face making you fall to the floor. You tried to tell him what she had done but he picked you up by the collar of your shirt and told you 'I don't care. You need to listen to your elders you little bitch.' He set you down and grabbed you by your arm and shoved you in your room. Once again you fell on the floor but this time you just laid there and cried yourself to sleep on the floor. You were NOT about to sleep in that bed.

At the age of 14, your dad started beating you more often just to let his anger out. Sometimes he would cut you with his pocket knife when you didn't obey him. Most of the women that came to your house when you were little didn't come over as much. Newer and younger women began to come over, most of the young ones looked like they were a little over 25. You actually became friends with one, her name was Irish. She was actually really pretty because she didn't wear as much make up and she was such a nice person but, she did do drugs. You asked her why she was here, she told you that she only came because her friend was drunk and she was gonna take her home after she was done with your dad.

Irish came back a few times with her friend and sat in the living room while your dad was with her friend. Sometimes you got curious and asked Irish what sex was like. She told you every detail about it and you weren't disturbed by it. Probably because all these strange women talking about it to you all the time. Irish even told you how to be the dominate one in the relationship, she told you 'tease the fuck out of him.' She told you some ways to tease him and keep him in your grasp. You thanked her for the advice and she nodded to you.

After that night, Irish never came back. You wished she would come back, all these other women made you feel ugly and pathetic. These women had big chest and butts. You were growing a good chest size but these women told you about plastic surgery, that plastic surgery was the way to a good body. These women told you that you were ugly, that you needed make up. They made you cry and you started cutting yourself because they convinced you that you weren't worth a good man.

One night, your dad brought his friend and a few girls over to watch the foot ball game. They were all drinking and cussing the TV out. You stayed in your room most of the time but then your dad called you. You put on a long sleeve and pajama pants to hide your wounds from your dad and yourself. Your dad told you to get some more beers from the cooler. When you walked in the kitchen, one of those bitches through their bottle at you and it hit you on your waist, it obviously left a small bruise. The bottle smashed on the floor and small pieces of glass shot in your feet. You dad cussed you out and told you to clean up the shards. You cleaned the floor and brought the bottles to your dad and he told you to go to your room without dinner tonight. You cried yourself to sleep again. At about 12 o' clock, your dads friend stumbled in your room and began to molest you in your sleep causing you to wake up. You fought and struggled against him but he hit you every time you did. He raped you that night.

Every time your dad brings him over, he does the same thing to you every night except he isn't as aggressive as the first time he raped you but you still hated it. Eventually your dad stopped bringing him over because they were fighting over a slut. You were so happy for that, you counted and his friend had raped you about 5 times. Your dad watched the game alone that night, he didn't feel like having anyone over. He didn't beat you that night either, you were able to eat dinner with out him screaming at you about his fucked up life. Because he was passed out on the couch.

Now you are 17, he beats you more than ever. You were still to scared to open the door to find if he is inside. You built up your courage and opened the door. You looked around the living room and saw he wasn't in there, you looked in the kitchen and he wasn't in there. You walked to the bathroom, not there. You looked in his room, not there. You smiled and sighed in relief, leaning against the wall. You walked into your room and tossed your bag on your bed as well as your jacket, you walked over to your closet and opened the door. You had a hidden jar filled with money you earned, found and stole. You opened the jar and put 15 more dollars in it. Now you have 75 dollars! "Yay!" You said to yourself. You earned that money by selling some of your dad's beers to some kids at school.

You closed the jar and put it back in its hiding place then closed the closet door. School wasn't that easy for you either. Many girls bullied you and even some boys, but the boys didn't hit you. They just threw paper airplanes at the back of your head, trying their best to piss you off. You don't let them get the best of you though.

Just then, you heard the front door open the slam shut. Your dad was home. You heard a crash like glass shattering. He probably threw his beer again. You listened to his steps carefully, he was walking into his room. You heard him say, "What the fuck?"

You peeked through the crack in your door and saw him shuffling around some things in his room then walk in the kitchen and look through the drawers and cabinets. He then yelled, "(Y/N)!" Your stomach dropped.

He stormed in your room causing you to step back from the door. He stared you down and yelled, "Where the hell is my pot!?" His hands were balled into fist and he was shaking.

"I-i-i don't know." You said back.

He stepped closer and said, "You better tell me where it is!" He grabbed your hair and pulled you over to him. You yelped in pain and stared into his burning eyes. You tried you best to remember where you saw his pipe because you did glance at it when you walked in searching for your dad.

Your dad threw you across the room and you hit you dresser. You fell to the floor and struggled to push yourself up as tears ran down your cheeks . Your dad came over and kicked you on your waist. You fell over and laid there shaking.

"Get up you little bitch!" He yelled.

You couldn't. You were in to much pain, but you had to or he was gonna hurt you even more. You pushed yourself up and stood up holding your stomach. He grabbed you by your left arm and slapped you, he forced you to look at him and said slowly, "Where. Is. My. Pipe?"

You instantly remembered seeing it in the bathroom by the sink. You gulped and said, "It's i-in the bathroom b-by the sink."

He dropped you and you fell to the floor. He walked off into the bath room and to his surprise it was there. He picked it up and walked in your room and stared at you. You looked up to him with tear stained cheeks and scared eyes. He looked around your room and said, "God, get a grip. If I could give you away I would. I fucking... Hate you. You don't know how to do anything right. All those sluts tell me how ugly you are and now that I look at you they were right. You look like you mother. Her fucking ugly ass. I don't know what I saw in her bitchy self." He looked down at you and saw you crying even more and he continued, "I honestly don't care. I never loved you or her anyways." He then walked into his room and slammed the door.

You sat on the floor and rubbed your eyes and sobbed even more. THAT'S IT!

You stood up and walked over to your closet and pulled out you black hoodie and blue jeans. You pulled the hoodie over your white tank top you were wearing and slipped off your stretchy pants and put on your jeans. You ran to the front door and slipped on your tennis shoes and opened the door. You hesitated but then shut the door behind you and walked away from the house. You walked on the sidewalk into town and began to cry. You pulled the hoodie over your head and pushed your hands into the pockets of your hoodie. You just walked past many people and let your tears fall.

You then bumped into someone and that person caused you to fall on your tail bone, you cried even more because it still hurt from the impact with the dresser and the floor.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." The person apologized.

His voice was kinda deep, obviously a man. You didn't bother to look up, you just sat there thinking about what you were gonna do with your life. Then you noticed a hand. You looked up and the stranger was offering to help you up. You wiped your cheek and shakily reached your hand out to him and gently grasped it. He pulled you up to your feet and you wiped the constant flow of tears running down your cheek.

"I'm Mark." The stranger said to you.

You paused and looked up to him. It was kinda hard to see what he looked like because of the tears in your eyes so you blinked them out making it look like you were still crying. He had slick black hair, glasses, brown eyes and a goofy smile. His goofy smile turned into a frown and his brows upturned.

"What's wrong?" He asked with worry in his voice.

You instantly remembered about your father beating you then you running away. You began to tear up again and tears fell as you sobbed. He tried to calm you with a soothing voice, "Hey, hey, hey. You wanna coffee? You look so cold."

He walked you into the Café you stood next to. He sat you at a table by the window and spoke with a soft voice, "Hey, shhh." You stared into his brown eyes and it took you a minute to stop sobbing. You wiped your cheeks and sighed then sniffed as he continued, "What would you like?"

You sniffed again and said shakily, "H-h-hot chocolate... P-please."

He nodded with a smile walked to the cashier and ordered. He walked back over to you and set your cup of steaming hot chocolate in front of you and bowed, "You're hot chocolate m'lady." He leaned up and sat across from you with a smile and a cup of coffee.

You smiled and said, "T-thank you." You stared down at the cup on the table and saw the steam rise from the liquid inside. You reached out for the cup and Mark noticed your hand was shaking violently. You grabbed it and placed your lips on the rim and began to drink but it was kinda hard not to spill it because you shaking. You pulled the cup away and sighed, setting it on the table then looked out the window.

The silence was broke by Mark saying, "What's your name?"

You snapped your head over to him and rubbed your arm while responding, "Oh sorry, I'm (Y/n)."

Mark smiled at the sound of your voice and replied, "That's very pretty."

You blushed, pushing a strain of hair behind your ear then looking out the window to hide your blush. You forced out with out stuttering but failed, "T-thank you."

He quietly chuckled to himself and finished his coffee then asked, "May I ask, why were you crying?"

As he said that, your smile vanished and you felt a pinch on your heart. You looked over to him and said, "I-i don't wanna talk about it."

Mark slightly nodded with his eyes shut and apologized, "Sorry."

You finished your hot chocolate and thought about what you were gonna do. If you keep running around, you'll freeze to death. If you go back, your father will beat you even more. You clawed at your face and held back tears.

But you couldn't, you got up and walked away from Mark. He looked over to you and said, "Hey, (Y/n)! Wait!" He got up and ran after you.

You were standing outside in front of the café letting the tears fall. Mark walked out and stood next to you and asked, "(Y/n), are you OK?" You wiped the tears and looked at the pavement ground you stood on. You simply replied without stuttering, "Yeah. I'm good."

"Let me take you home." He offered.

Your head snapped up and you jumped away from him and shouted, "No!" But not angrily, more like scared.

Mark held his hands defensively and you straightened up and said, "I-i don't wanna go home."

Mark noticed tears falling from your chin and his brows upturned to show worry. He pondered for a moment, 'Maybe I could offer her to stay with me. Obviously she has a problem with where she is staying... Maybe she was kicked out? Well, here I go.'

"Do you want to stay with me?" Mark asked with a hint nervousness in his voice.

You looked over to him and he showed the same goofy smile you met him with. You thought, 'Staying with a stranger? Well he is friendly and much better than dad... There is no way I am going back to that drunk lazy ass.' You made up your mind.

"Yes. Please." You said back to Mark, still not showing your face.

Mark grabbed your hand and made you flinch. You were surprised by his gently touch, it somewhat gave you butterflies causing you to blush. Since when have you became so shy? Maybe through out your whole life. Many women and even girls your age make you feel so small making you loose your confidence.

You then noticed that you were being dragged to his car. He opened the passenger door for you and let go of your hand. You instantly missed his gentle touch, no one had ever touched you with such gentleness. You got in his car and pulled the seat belt across your chest and buckled up. He shut your door and ran to his side and got in, starting up the car and turning up the heat then driving out of town.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Princess Alexus: Oh man, I'm already loving it... :3**

 **Amber: The reader has such a sad past ;^;**

 **Princess Alexus: I know ._. sorry about that... But there are more chapters! Please leave a comment about what you think! :3 See ya in the next chapter! XD**


	2. A new start

**Princess Alexus: Hiya, I'm back!**

 **Amber: Hello :3**

 **Princess: OK yes. I did make you shy but you will eventually start to build confidence :) also, there probably won't be much teasing. I'm gonna make this like a 5 chapter story so yeah :/ sorry**

 **Amber: Oh I can't wait! Let's read! XD**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

You stared at the hand Mark grabbed and gently rubbed your fingers across your palm, there was also a scar across your palm. You closed your hand and put both hands into the pockets of your hoodie. Mark looked over to you and said, "Hey."

You glanced at him and he quickly continued, "Can you remove your hoodie cap? I wanna see your face if your gonna be staying with me." He chuckled after that.

You looked over to the window and said back, "N-no."

He glanced over to you and asked playfully, "Why?"

You pulled your knees up to your chest and hugged them and stayed quiet for a few seconds then spoke, "I don't have such a pretty face."

Mark said back, "I'm sure you're a very beautiful young lady." Then looked back at the road.

You sighed to yourself then turned your head to him. He looked over as you slowly pulled your hoodie from around your head showing your (eye color) eyes, (hair color) hair and bruised face. Your cheeks were red and you had a bruise under your right eye with your face showing nothing but sadness.

Mark stared for a few seconds the looked back at the road while saying, "(Y/n).."

You felt a pinch in your heart as you pulled the hoodie back over your head saying, "I know. I know. I'm ugly! There is no need to say it! I've heard it plenty of times!" Tears began to prick your eyes then fall onto your cheek.

"What? No! You are very beautiful, (Y/n)." Mark assured to you.

You sniffed and pulled you hoodie down further on your head and said back, "You're only saying that."

He sighed and looked over to you and said, "No I'm not. I'm being honest. Why do you think your ugly?"

You looked at your scarred hand and said softly, "Everyone else thinks so."

"Yeah well I'm not everyone else." Mark stated. You glanced over to him and he continued, "And I think you are beautiful." You smiled and blushed, looking down at your feet.

Mark glanced back at you and said, "Here, let me help you." He reached over and pulled the hoodie off your head showing a flustered face and nervous smile as you slightly tilted your head up to look at him.

He smiled and said, "Ahh that's better." He earned a giggle from you as he said that. His smile widen as he heard your cute laugh but that bruise made him concerned. It was dark by the time you two got to your destination.

Mark then pulled up to a big building and parked his car in the parking lot. You opened the car door and looked at your surroundings. You noticed Mark walking towards the building, fumbling with his keys. You followed behind him, walking up a flight of stairs then walked down a hallway. You stopped at a door with the number '123' and Mark stuck his key into the lock and unlocked the door. He opened it and stepped aside, letting you walk in first.

You walked past him and into the apartment and looked around. It seemed nice, a living room and kitchen that connected. You noticed two doors next to each other, you decided to not worry about wondering what those doors lead to. You took off your shoes and walked on the carpet floor to the couch then sat down carefully not to hurt your tail bone again. He walked over to the two doors and pointed at the left door, "Bathroom." He pointed at the door next to it, "My room. Where you will be sleeping." He opened the door and walked in. You stood up and walked towards the room, you peeked in and saw him picking up his sprawled clothes and game cases.

You walked in and bent over and grabbed a game case, you saw many zombies on the cover and shuttered. You picked up another and saw ghost on the cover of that one.

You looked over to Mark and said, "You play video games?"

He looked over to you and said, "Oh yeah, I play a good few."

You looked around and found another game case but the cover was laying on the floor. You reached out to grab it, your hand was touch by another. Mark's hand was placed on top of yours. You slightly flinched and looked over to Mark, his lingering touch that you wanted you finally got but it ended after a few seconds. His cheeks turned to a light shade of pink as he looked back at you, he slightly pulled his hand away and apologized, "Uh sorry."

You snapped back to reality and picked up the case and said, "Oh no no! I-its fine." You handed him the case as your face turned red.

You looked at the floor as he took the case out of your hand with his goofy smile. That smile gave you butterflies, he was just so charming.

You were snapped out of your thoughts when Mark called you, "Hey (Y/n)." You looked over to him and said, "Hm?" He looked over to you and said, "You sleep in here, k? I'll sleep on the couch."

You stepped closer and said as he shoved his stuff into his closet, "You don't have to, I can sleep there. Trust me, I'm used to it." He shut his closet then looked at you with a smile, he said back, "No I can sleep on the couch. You are my guest, I must be polite and a gentleman."

You stared at him and begged, "Please Mark. Just let me sleep on the couch."

He chuckled and said, "Nope."

You pouted and crossed your arms. He let out a hearty laugh as he walked to his bed and grabbed on of his extra blankets and pillow. He grabbed a green blanket and pillow and walked out the room until you stopped him, "Mark, wait."

He stopped and turned to you. You fumbled with your thumbs and said, "T-thank you." Your blush beginning to return. He smiled and nodded, "You're welcome, (Y/n). Good night."

"Good night." You responded then he shut the door. You heard his foot steps as he walked off, you then sighed. You grabbed the bottom of your black hoodie and pulled it over your head then taking it off and tossing it on the bed. You walked over to Mark's bed and laid down, you laid your head down on the pillow and pulled the blanket over your body. You closed your eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

Your eyes shot open and you leaned up, looking around the room. You sighed in relief, you just had a dream you went back to your dad and he had cut you many times before stabbing you. You pushed the blanket off your body and looked at your arms, you still had bruises and cuts. You pushed your feet off the bed then stood up. You walked over to Mark's full body mirror and stared at your bruised and cut arms. You pulled your hand up to the bruise on your face and gently touched it. You instantly pulled it away with a hiss, you looked down at your feet then unbuttoned your pants and pushed them down your legs. The sight of yourself in a white tank top, panties and covered with scars disgusted you.

You walked closer to the mirror, using your right hand to rub your left arm. You looked closely to find any spot of beauty but you saw nothing. You felt hot tears prick the corners of your eyes but you let them fall. You looked up and down but you thought you looked hideous. Nothing but a mistake made by the pleasure of sex. You felt even worse about yourself thinking you were a mistake. You weren't supposed to be here. You weren't pretty. You were ugly. You weren't worth a good man. You were trash. Just nothing. Your dad hates you, your mom is gone, sluts think you were ugly, boys called you a weirdo, girls pushed you around and you lost your virginity to your dads drunk friend.

You squeezed on your arms and squinted your eyes as more tears began to form and fall. You hated yourself and so did everyone else. You are just dirt to this world, something for everyone to step on and kick. You continued to stare at yourself, your eyes came up to your face. You walked closer to the mirror and looked closer, staring into your own eyes. The sound of your fathers voice saying you looked like your mother rang in your head.

You walked away from the mirror to the bedroom door. You slightly opened the door making a creek noise, you peeked out and saw Mark passed out on the couch. You walked out the room and sneaked in the kitchen, you looked back to make sure he was still sleeping. Yep, still asleep. You looked around inside some of the drawers until you finally found what you were looking for. A knife.

You faced the counter and placed your hand down on it. You took the knife and slid it across the back of your hand. You squeezed your eyes shut and cried with out sobbing.

Mark's eyes began to flutter open. He was awoken by the sound of someone rustling through his silverware. He raked his fingers through his hair then leaned up with a yawn. He turned his attention to the kitchen and saw you with your back turned. He opened his eyes all the way then stood up, he quietly walked into the kitchen and stood behind you until he finally decided to speak.

"(Y/n)?" He said. You froze but then turned to face him as he said, "What are you-?" He trailed off after he saw the knife. He looked down at your arms and saw the bruised and cuts. He gently grabbed your shoulder making you face him all the way. The sight horrified him, your body bruised and cut. Not to mention the fresh cut with blood on your arm.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He shouted making you flinch and cry even more.

"I-its because I-i'm ugly." You sobbed to him.

Mark's face was full of rage, you already knew what was coming so you closed you eyes and waited for the impact. You then squeaked as he wrapped his arms around you. You stood frozen but after a second, you said, "W-what are you doing?"

He continued to hold you and spoke, "I'm hugging you."

You just stood there, your heart pounding against your rib cage. You asked, "A-aren't you gonna h-hit me?"

His eyes opened as he pulled away from you, he stared into your eyes and said, "Why in this fucking world would I hit you?"

When he let go of you, your shoulders slouched back down. You looked at your arms then down your body as tears came back and streamed down your rosy cheeks. You looked up to him and said, "Look at me! I'm hideous! I'm nothing! Just trash needed to be thrown away!"

Mark placed his hands on your cheeks, making you look at him. He stared into your watery eyes, he used his thumbs to wipe your tears and said, "You are not ugly. You are beautiful. There is nothing ugly about you. You know what I see?"

You sniffed and said, "W-what?"

He let go of your face and said, "I see two shining (eye color) eyes staring into mine, I see delicate cheeks that are turning red," he chuckled at that, "I see a cute nose," he tapped the tip of your nose, earning a giggle from you, "And a soft pair of lips." That statement made your heart beat increase.

You instantly remembered what Irish told you about teasing a man. You placed your hands on his chest and said with a soft voice, "Mark."

He shivered at the sound of his name emerging from your lips. You felt his shiver then smiled to yourself, he responded back, "Y-yes?" You pushed your chest against his and whispered, "I'm ready." You slowly leaned towards him and he leaned back and forced out, "W-what are you ready for?"

You stood on your tippy toes, your lips a few inches away. He closed his eyes waiting for something to happen, after a few seconds, he didn't feel your presences anymore. He opened his eyes and saw you walking towards his room, you stopped and looked back to him. Mark's face showed a mixture of confusion and surprise as you said, "Oh, I was saying I'm ready to go to bed. Thank you for the compliments."

You turned back around with a satisfied smile and walked into the room, shutting the door behind you. You left Mark in the kitchen trying to process what just happened, "No problem." He said then stumbled to the couch and fell face first onto the pillow. He turned over on his back and placed his right hand on his stomach, thinking to himself, 'Does she cut herself? Why? What caused those bruises? ... What was that little trick she pulled?' He smirked and blushed slightly, thinking about you teasing him.

Mark sighed quietly, trying to keep his cool and not get a hard on. His eyelids started to become heavy as he yawned, grabbing the blanket and pulling it up over his body. He snuggled up to his pillow and exhaled through his nose, slowly falling asleep.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Princess Alexus: Oh god O_O ...**

 **Amber: Wtf? O.o**

 **Princess Alexus: I don't regret this chapter! X3**

 **Amber: Come back for the next one! :D**


	3. The teasing begins!

**Princess Alexus: *rushes in* OK I'm back! Sorry, I had to deal with SOMEONE! *Looks at Sonic***

 **Sonic: °3° ... *runs away***

 **Amber: XD**

 **Princess Alexus: Anyways, here is the next chapter! :3 enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Mark awoke by falling off the couch. He instantly leaned up and said, "I DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR WIFE!" His eyes shot open and looked up to see you in the kitchen once more but drinking coffee. Your face turned from confusion to surprised as he said that.

You giggled at his sudden outburst and set down your coffee, you walked over to him and helped him to his feet. He staggered into the kitchen and leaned against the counter with a groan, his left hand pinching his temple.

"Well good morning to you too, Mr. I DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR WIFE!" You mocked him.

He chuckled and pointed at you, saying, "Alright now. No need for that."

"Sooooo, who's wife you 'didn't' touch?" You said, emphasizing 'didn't'.

Mark's face turned red as he said a little to loud, "I didn't touch her! She was being cornered by this gang and I tried to save her! Well, cause obviously I was the hero! I had a tight suit, the cape, flying powers... I tried to save her and when I landed on the ground, the whole gang fainted and this man runs up yelling at me about killing the gang, saying he was a 'undercover agent'. The lady I saved ran to him and started telling him lies about me inappropriately touching her and the undercover guy just so happens to be her HUSBAND! He was starting to throw punches at me but I dodged them. He got close and tripped me and said 'this is what you get for touching my wife!'"

You tapped your chin, trying to process what he just said, and said, "So I'm guessing that why you screamed 'I didn't touch your wife.'"

Mark rubbed his eyes and said, "Yep, I have some weird dreams."

You looked at Mark with a straight face and thought, 'You think you got weird dreams.' Then sipped your coffee. You looked over at the coffee maker and asked, "Hey, you want me to make you some coffee?"

Mark looked up to you and said, "Oh, no. I got it." You set down your cup of coffee and stopped him on his way to the coffee maker. You said, "Hold up, you invited me into your house. The least I can do is make you a cup of coffee."

Before Mark could say anything, you pushed him down in a chair and walked to the cabinets to grab a mug. Without looking back, you asked, "Café coffee?"

"Café coffee." He stated. You nodded and began to make his coffee, exactly the way he ordered it from the café. You were surprised that you remembered what he had ordered.

As you retched for the mug, you accidentally knocked the powdered creamer over and it fell out of the cabinet. The top had must have not been completely twisted on tight because when it fell, it the top fell off and the powdered creamer poured out of the container and on your head causing you to trip over your foot and fall on the floor.

Mark instantly stood up and ran to your rescue but paused at the sight of you. Your shirt had fallen down your shoulders, exposing some of your bra and cleavage with your legs spread apart (since you were only wearing a long shirt) with your panties noticeable and creamer on your head and down your body and some of it was covering your chest and cleavage. You looked up at him and said with a nervous smile, "Oops..?"

Mark blinked a few times then helped you up. You stood up and thanked him, he nodded in response with a smile. You sighed at how messy everything got and turned to grab some paper towels.

Then two arms snaked around your waist and the hands had interlocked with each other. You held your breath for a split second and your cheeks had become crimson. Then you felt soft cheeks with a little bit of stubble rub against your cheek and loose strains of hair.

"M-Mark? What are you doing?" You spoke shakily.

His deep chuckle rang in your ears, "Remember that little stunt you pulled last night?" He said.

You didn't respond, knowing exactly what had happened.

"Yeah, you remember. I'm only returning the favor." Mark whispered in your ear. You shuttered and goose bumps ran down your arm as you said softly, "Mark."

"Mm yeah, say it again." Mark spoke sexually. Your heart began to pound against your rib cage as he said that. You spoke again as his hands trailed around your stomach, "Mark."

Mark sighed, "Yes. I love it." And his lips were placed on your neck. You slightly jumped at his bold move and you closed your eyes while he sucked along your neck.

He said to you at a whisper, "Are you ready?"

A tingle had run its way up your spine as you said back to him, "Yes." His response was, "Good... Cause I think you need it."

You opened your eyes at that statement and said, "What is that supposed to mean?" You looked back and noticed he was about to walk into his room. He stopped at looked at you and said, "Oh, well since that creamer fell on you, I asked you if you were ready for a shower first because I was gonna take one but I wanted to ask you first."

Your cheeks turned red as you looked away from him and said, "OK. You can take one first, I need to clean and finish drinking my coffee anyways."

He nodded and walked into his room. You grabbed your coffee cup and sipped of what was left in the cup. You stared at your hands, the feeling of his big hands lingered on your body. You could still feel the soft touch of his lips against your neck.

You shook off the feeling and cleaned the mess tour clumsiness had created.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hi guys, I think I'm gonna stop with the outro thing because I got a new phone and it does NOT wanna cooperate with me! :U And terribly sorry that this chapter was short! I'm staying in Tennessee for a few days so I'm not gonna be on as much and I wanted to get this out for y'all :3


	4. How embarrassing

You looked around the kitchen with a cup of fresh coffee. You had already cleaned up and now you were waiting for Mark to get out of the shower.

You looked down at your chest and saw the creamer still covered over your body. You exhaled before you sipped your coffee, the steam tickled your nose as you placed the mug between your lips. You shivered as you felt the coldness in the air, you looked out the window and saw rain pouring like crazy. You set your coffe mug on the counter and rubbed your arms as goosebumps began to form.

You snapped your head around at the sound of a loud exhaled. You saw Mark standing at the door way of his room with wet hair and boxers. You felt your cheeks burn like crazy, his body was so built.

Mark noticed you staring and said, "Uh.. Do you mind if I walk around without a shirt?"

You blinked and responded with a stutter, "Uh. Y-yeah! That's.. That's cool." He smiled and nodded then began to walk towards you. You could feel your heart race with every step he took closer and closer to you. He approached you with a smile. He was only a few inches away.

You heart pounded, butterflies fluttered, your breathing increased slightly, your face was on fire. 'He is so cute... Wait what?' You thought to yourself, 'He is a grown man! Do you understand how much trouble he would be in if he was caught with you?'

"(Y/n)?"

You snapped out of your thoughts and focused on the man in front of you.

"Would you like to get some new clothes?" He asked while staring at your arms.

You looked down at your arms and stared at your scars for a second. You looked up at Mark and said, "Y-yes sir." You were thinking to yourself, if he is an adult, show some manners right?

Mark raised his eyebrows and chuckled at your response. You were kinda confused so you asked, "Why are you laughing?"

He cleared his throat and said, "You called me sir. I'm only 26, don't make me feel older that what I am."

You slightly giggled at his statement and said back, "Really? I'm 17!"

Mark smirked and responded with, "Ah ha! I'm 9 years older than you!" Then stuck out his tongue.

You laughed at his childish manner and said, "Ah ha! I'm 9 years younger than you!" Then you stuck out your tongue.

He arched a brow and said, "Yeah? Well, I'm more superior than you!"

You responded with, "Yeah? Well..." You tried to think of some thing that the youth are good at other than adults. You thought of gaming but he has a lot of video game so he's probably good. You thought of cleaning but most of the youth probably hates cleaning.

Speaking of cleaning, you just remembered that Mark just got out the shower and you needed one. You said, "I need a shower."

Mark then busted out laughing. You jumped slightly at his outburst. You stared at him as he laughed and asked, "What happened?"

He calmed himself down and responded with, "You said 'Yeah? Well... I need a shower.'"

Oh yeah, you must've forgot you were having that conversation with Mark. You blushed and looked away, embarrassed. But you looked back at Mark as he began to speak, "But you can go ahead and jump in the shower, but all I have is men shampoo and body wash."

You sighed and said, "It'll be fine, thanks Mark!" You began to walk as he smiled in return.

You walked out of the kitchen as you mentally face palmed. That was so embarrassing. You continued walking and and made it to the room and entered the bathroom. You walked in and shut the door but you didn't shut it all the way.


End file.
